Meet me halfway?
by Veronica Quinn
Summary: Bella is working multiple jobs to support herself and her father. Edward is a famous celebrity whose face is on the cover of every magazine. One fateful afternoon, Edward walks into a small cafe, meets Bella and worlds collide. Will Bella be able find the true Edward and will Edward chase after the girl he loves? Read as they set aside their differences and meet halfway...
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Meet Me Halfway?**

Bella is working multiple jobs to support herself and her father. Edward is a famous celebrity whose face is on the cover of every magazine. One fateful afternoon, Edward walks into a small cafe, meets Bella and worlds collide. Will Bella be able find the true Edward and will Edward chase after the girl he loves? Read as they set aside their differences and meet halfway... 

Chapter 1.  
**Edward's P.O.V.**  
"Alright, that's a wrap guys. Good job Rachael, next time, more attitude. Everyone did great today, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and Cullen, stay behind" Mike said. I grumbled under my breath "my boss is such an asshole sometimes". "What did you say?". "Oh nothing" I said ( cue the innocent grin). " So…Edward…I hooked you up with a hot chick this weekend, she's like soooo hawwwttt. I swear, you two were made for each other." I think I just threw up…a little…..in my mouth…and gulped it down again. That's not a pleasant feeling to have~.

"Is that all?" I muttered impassively. "Yes". Great. That conversation just ruined my day. I sighed, going to the front desk and asking for my car keys. I stared incredulously at her as she bent over so low that her cleavage probably would have fallen out by now, but I quickly averted my eyes. Urgh. I did not need the mental images right now. I gave her a quick smile and strode out.

Cruising along the streets, I caught side of a quaint café and checked the time. 16:37. The café seemed legit and I was starving. The bell tinkled as I opened the door and walked in.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead. Another working day was about to finish and honestly, i was looking forward to the weekend. Working 3 jobs at once was a pain in the ass, but if my pay checks can get me education and my father's surgery, it would be totally worth it.

Suddenly, the bell tinkled, signalling that someone was entering the café. I looked up tiredly and saw Adonis before me. I blinked and I realised that there was something familiar about him….it was like I had seen him before…but from where?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
**Bella's P.O.V.**  
Suddenly everything clicked. Good looks. Sex hair. Golden eyes. Gucci suit. Arrogant demeanour. He's that Hollywood player! He plonked himself to one of the seats and began to scan over a menu.

I walked over and coldly said "what would you like to order?" . He seems taken aback with my attitude. He coolly replied "bring me a Frappuccino with extra whipped cream, no fat skim milk, and two and a half teaspoons of sugar." He closed the menu and handed it to me and waved his hands in a shooing motion and muttered "hurry along".

"What an arrogant jerk" I huffed under my breath, walking into the kitchen and began making his order, staring incredulously at the piece of paper which I held. My movements were literally robotic as I subconsciously began to make the order as my thoughts wandered.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation as I shooed the waitress away. I took in my surroundings and wrinkled my nose in distaste, staring at a chewed piece of chicken lying there on the table. Urgh. After a few minutes the same waitress from before came back with my order and I sighed contently, sipping the Frappuccino. As the cool liquid flowed down my throat, I watched her as she walked to another table. I glanced at her calves and looked up her creamy thi-….CULLEN! I reprimanded myself, struggling to keep a poker face up. God I sounded like a pervert.

I studied her quietly, observing her actions. Plump lips, a button nose, chestnut brown hair, chocolate warm eyes the colour of hot cocoa. I frowned, as she leaned over and the man that was giving her his order was ogling her chest. I glared holes into his skull as I stared into the back of his head. For the first time in my life, I wished that I could move objects with my eyes so that salt shaker would…accidently of course….hit that douche's nose. He soon noticed my one-man intense stare down and he subtly made a surrendering gesture with his hands. I finished the Frappuccino and tossed a wad of cash onto the table before getting up from my seat, dusting myself and taking my leave, the bells tinkled as I walked out the door and felt the breeze brush past me. Wait…rewind there, a breeze? , a door doesn't just 'breeze past' you….  
Suddenly, the lights started flashing.

Honestly, I felt like James Bond, putting on my shades as people were swarming around me. As lights flashed, I swear my life flashed before my eyes. Questions were being thrown everywhere as people shouted over each other to attempt to get their question across. I swear a few of the questions were, PLEASE MARRY ME and the occasional comment which (freaked me out) said, YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD or MAKE BEAUTIFUL BABIES WITH ME EDWARD. I was shocked for a second but then sighed, replying "no comment" and yawned, opening the car door and getting in.

My phone buzzed as I was driving home and as the traffic light turned orange, then red, I glanced at it. ONE NEW MESSAGE flashed across the screen and I grimaced, skimming over it. "_Hey babe, wanna come over tonite for some steamy action? Xoxo Tanya_~ " I threw my phone to the backseat and wondered what the heck I was thinking, giving my number to her. Oh yea, stupid Mike and his stupid ideas of spreading stupid publicity in my stupid career( my career isn't stupid..I am very successful and I have women lining up to keep my bed warm at night ;D). What had I been thinking even hiring him? **Mental note: Fire Mike and get DECENT manager**.

**Bella's P.O.V**  
Ever since we met, I started to turn into a crazy, obsessed Edward fan ( I am not THAT obsessed, I still don't know his birthday or the year he was born,etc.). I spend days dreaming and daydreaming about him. About his everything; his golden eyes that resemble pools of honey that has specks of caramel in them, his hair that I just wanted to touch to see what it felt like ( I always wanted to feel his hair to see whether it was silky smooth or rough) and last, but not least, his perfectly chiselled body. EVERYTHING. UUURRRRGGGGHHH, I can't turn into an Edward fan, I refuse to. "Remember Bella, he's an idiot, he's a player, you don't need him" I repeated to myself, I said it so much that it became a daily mantra. It goes against EVERYTHING. Why did he have to look so…..hot? I sunk down behind the counter and began pulling out tufts of my hair, figuratively of course. Suddenly, the bell tinkled.

I froze, staring at the familiar mop of Golden Brown.


End file.
